


Dancing in the Room

by Tiggyloo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fusion, Kissing, connverse - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggyloo/pseuds/Tiggyloo
Summary: Steven had wanted to show Connie all the new figures he got in the mail. Short one-shot
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Dancing in the Room

Steven had just gotten several packages in the mail containing many different little figures. There was a bunch of video game characters in various levels of detail, some random figures that Steven saw and thought looked cool, and a complete set of collectable Crying Breakfast Friends mini figures.

Connie was helping Steven reorganize his other little figures that littered his windowsill and shelves. He’d been really excited to show all the new things to her (though she didn’t get the Crying Breakfast Friends. She just couldn’t understand what he found appealing about that show, especially now at sixteen. But it made him happy and that was enough) and then she offered to help set them up. Steven had some upbeat music playing from his phone, which was leaning against the TV.

The two had been really focused at first, quickly going through all the figures, new and old, setting them up in neat groups. But as the music played they soon started to dance around each other, abandoning the toys to laugh and simply have fun.

At some point Connie had grabbed Steven’s hand and now they were dancing together to Steven’s music. They were laughing and twirling and not getting very much done at all. But they were enjoying themselves, and that’s what mattered.

However, they seemed to have forgotten about the boxes the figures arrived in. Steven tripped over the pile and he and Connie tumbled on to his bed, the girl making a noise of surprise, and Steven giving a grunt as Connie fell on top of him.

It took a moment for their senses to catch up to them. Once they had, Connie lifted herself up and was now gazing down at Steven. He blinked at her.

The music continued as they looked at each other, neither really sure what they were doing, or why they were doing it. Then Connie, slowly and hesitantly, brought herself Closer to Steven again.

And then she was kissing him. Not on the cheek like last time, but a real kiss that made Steven’s heart race.

A flash of pink lit up the room.

And then there was one.

Stevonnie stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Wow,” they said once the giggling passed. “I can’t believe I just did that-”

“That was…. amazing-”

“Steven-!”

They paused. They laughed.

“We should unfuse before Pearl gets back-”

“Yeah. I don’t want to tell her why I’m here-”

And the giggles returned.


End file.
